


My Wayward Daughter

by abrandneweeveelution



Series: Chosen Ones [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bisexual Agatha Wellbelove, Bisexual Ginger (Carry On), Bisexual Penelope Bunce, Chapters Will Get Longer I Promise You That, Chatting & Messaging, DnD elements, Even Though I Break So Many Promises On Here, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Genius Penelope Bunce, Gingatha, Half Of The Characters Are Bi, Hurt/Comfort, I Desperately Need An Outline, I Don’t Know What Rating This Should Have, I Literally Have An OC Based Off Of My DnD Character, I Made Up My Own Ship Names For This Fic, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jumping out windows, Liana - Freeform, M/M, Most Likely The Last Fic In The Series, Multi, Mystery, Never Have I Ever, OC pairings, Oblivious Penelope Bunce, P!atD references, Penaire, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, References to Canon, Road Trip, Semi-Weekly Updates, Simon Snow is a Mess, Skype, SnowBaz, The Other Half Is Gay Or Straight, There are so many tags, WTF, What Have I Done, Wood Elves, Written On An iPad And A Computer, because why not, but aren’t we all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandneweeveelution/pseuds/abrandneweeveelution
Summary: ”Who are you, and what do you want,” He growls. I look in the direction his wand is pointing and see a girl who looks to be no older than twenty standing in front of the doorway to the bathroom. She has bright copper skin, hazel eyes, and she’s tall. Like, 5’6” tall. Taller than me. Taller than Baz, even.“Why, I’m Lia Kiirnoel,” she says, rolling her eyes at Baz, “and I came to save you from the Mist. And, of course, to take Simon where he needs to be.”Or, the third fic in the Chosen Ones series!
Relationships: Fiona Pitch/Original Female Character(s), Ginger/Agatha Wellbelove, Penelope Bunce/Original Character(s), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Chosen Ones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762753
Kudos: 6





	My Wayward Daughter

—Simon—

I’m snapped back into my own body. Baz is on his feet already, wand out.

”Who are you, and what do you want,” He growls. I look in the direction his wand is pointing and see a girl who looks to be no older than twenty standing in front of the doorway to the bathroom. She has bright copper skin, hazel eyes, and she’s tall. Like, 5’6” tall. Taller than me. Taller than Baz, even. She’s wearing a dark green crop top and black jeans, and she has a strange marking under her left eye that’s glowing intermittently.

“Why, I’m Lia Kiirnoel,” she says, rolling her eyes at Baz, “and I came to save you from the Mist. And, of course, to take Simon where he needs to be.”

“What does that mean?” I groan, putting my head in my hands. “What even are you?”

”I’m a wood elf.” That gets my attention. I look at Baz in dismay as I process what she said.

”But—wood elves went extinct a century ago!” Baz splutters. “You can’t be a wood elf—they’re all gone!”

”Yeah, yeah,” Lia replies with an air of boredom, “I’ve heard the stories you mages tell. We never went extinct, just into hiding. And Simon’s going to help me bring us back.”

”No.” Baz steps closer to me, and his voice wavers, and, without thinking, I reach out and grab his right hand. “No.” His voice grows steadier as I clutch his hand tighter.

”Also,” Lia adds, almost as an afterthought, “going to sleep at Watford when Simon’s magic was coming back full force? Not a very good idea.”

Suddenly, she smiles. “Oh! Your little friends are here! Fill them in on the details and I’ll be back!” And with that, she turns, runs toward the window as Penny and Claire are opening the door, and jumps out, her short brown bob flying upwards as she falls.

* * *

—Lia—

I hit the ground running. Elves always land on their feet, and this one is no different. I get out of the gates and hail a taxicab to take me where I’m going. Where I’ve gone. Where I’ll always go, no matter what might happen.

I hail a taxicab to take me to Fiona’s place.


End file.
